Fight For the Glass Rose
by FearlessinBlue
Summary: The Crown Planetary Prince of Tortuguan needs to marry by his 21st birthday, and his father has chosen a bride. The only problem is that the Prince, Leonardo, wants love in marriage. A companion of his betrothed might give him just that and something more. Freedom. LeoxOC I OWN NOTHING! T.T
1. Chapter 1

Resting peacefully in the dark depths of space is a small vibrant world called Tortuguan. This planet resembles Earth in many ways, but the technology is far more advanced and the environment in better health. Also, the inhabitants of this planet are mixes of many alien races who have immigrated to this paradise over the centuries. The native people are, however, still in control of the planet. They have the form of turtle-like humanoids.

Within the capital of the planet, Drearis, is the Planetary Highness's palace. It is in the center of the great citadel, and it towers over every building. Although it lies in the city's center, it, and its grounds are closed off from the commoners by great iron gates. Within the palace itself lives the Planetary King, Queen, and the four Princes.

The eldest, Leonardo, was sitting in one of the high towers while his holographic teacher lectured him on his daily lessons. Since Leonardo was the oldest, he was next in line for the throne, and therefore needed more advanced lessons than his brothers. Today, Leo's teacher was testing his knowledge of the geography of Tortuguan, the planet he was destined to rule.

Leo sighed as he finished his test in record time, and submitted it into his teacher's computer memory for processing. After it showed him his perfect score, the program shut down for the day. Quickly, and silently, Leo slipped out the door and stole into the spacious hallways. He was a ninja, after all.

The Tortuguanians were, and always have been, ninjas. Now, with the mingling of aliens among the natives, martial arts were reserved for the royal family and the royal guard. Leonardo found that while his brothers excelled in other areas: Michelangelo in speed, Raphael in power, and Donatello in academics, Leonardo transcended them all in ninjutsu.

Planetary Prince Leonardo Hamato was a tall turtle with light green skin and an especially muscled body. He was currently wearing a tight black skin suit with a golden symbol on his left shoulder. The symbol consisted of two triangles, one upside down and the other right side up, whose tips intersected and overlapped. A bright blue mask wrapped around his face and tied into a graceful knot. The blue cloth was decorated with swirling golden patterns. Around his green on his right arm was welded gold that wrapped in a swirling motion around his muscled arm all the way up to his shoulder. It wrapped around his hand, only leaving openings for his three thick fingers. On the back of his hand the twin triangle symbol was welded on top of the swirling golden sleeve. Within the triangles by sapphires to symbolize his blue mask color. When Leo had been name Crown Planetary Prince and heir to the throne, he had been fitted for the technologically altered metal. Since it was given to him at the age of seven, the metal was altered so that it grew and adjusted to his growing muscles and size.

Strapped onto his back in an x-shape were two katanas. Their hilts were wrapped in blue cloth identical to the one wrapped around his head over his eyes. The blades were sharpened and polished to perfection. Their sheathes were black with the gold designs wrapping from top to bottom.

As quickly as he could, Leo dropped his holo-texts off in his room, and raced out to the gigantic, lush grounds of the castle. They were Leo's favorite place to hide when the pressure began to mount up too high. As Leo rounded a corner around a thick grouping of trees, three pairs of eyes watched his every move. Baby blue eyes blinked and sparkled with childish excitement. Calculating hazel eyes darted from Leo to the path in front of him, trying to find his route. Finally, hard chocolate eyes flitted up and down Leo's figure, almost as if they were sizing him up.

Leo ambled along the dirt path in the direction of a thick grove of exotic trees. He smiled when he felt the eyes examining him from the sides of the path. Inwardly he counted down from three, and as soon as he reached one he stopped and allowed himself to be tackled down to the ground by a large green blur. He fell onto his shell with a clunk. A turtle in an orange bandanna was perched on his plastron, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi Leo!" The turtle said happily.

"Hello Michelangelo." Leo replied a little breathlessly. The turtle above him had on an orange mask with white whirling designs akin to the ones on Leo's mask. Instead of gold weaved on his arm, white gold was weaved between his two toes and up to his knee. In the center of his shin was a white version of Leo's symbol and inside the triangles sat orange gems. Covering his sea green was the same black skin suit as Leo. His baby blue eyes sparkled as they gazed into Leo's golden orbs. They depicted his energy and childish nature, but his slightly smaller, leaner muscles contradicted them as a warrior's body.

Michelangelo was the Planetary King's youngest son, which was illustrated by his white, metallic adornment on his shin. He took the mandatory lessons required for royalty, but his energy made it hard for him to stay still and concentrate. Although Leo had a hard time to spend with his brothers he knew everything about them. He loved his baby brothers with all his heart.

Next to come into his line of vision was the third oldest turtle prince, Donatello. He was also wearing a black skin suit identical to his brothers' and a purple mask laced with bronze designs. In bronze metal, wrapped around his waist in an almost belt-like fashion was his design, complete with the triangles. In the center of the triangles were purple gems akin to amethysts. His skin had an olive tint. He frowned down at Leo.

"You knew we were coming didn't you?" Donny asked with a small frown.

"Hai Donatello, I heard you coming, not to mention you guys jump me every time I come out of my lessons." Leo smiled as Mikey got off of him and Leo got up.

"Yeah, Yeah our Fearless Leader knows all!" A roughly accented voice said gruffly.

"Hello Raphael." Leonardo said wearily as the second oldest terrapin pushed forward. He was almost as tall as Leo with more muscle and dark, forest green skin. A red bandanna with silver swirling designs decorated his head. A round his chest plates of his plastron was a silver swirled chest plate In the center were two silver triangles, both containing red rubies. He also wore a black skin suit like his brothers. His face was twisted into an angry frown, and his brown eyes glinted dangerously. Raphael was always grumpy.

"Whatevah…" Raph grumbled.

"Hey Leo, why are you calling us by our full names?" Mikey asked.

Leo shook his head as if to clear it, "Sorry Mikey I didn't realize that I was doing it."

"It's okay Ani*!" Mikey replied energetically.

"Hey Leo! Did you save your lesson for me?" Donny asked eagerly, his hazel eyes aglow with excitement and intrigue.

Leo reached into the small pouch attached to the black belt around his waist and whipped out a glowing blue computer chip, "When do I ever let you down Don?" he asked as he smiled at his younger brother. Donny's face lit up and he took the chip from Leo.

"Wow Ani* I can't wait!" he crowed happily, placing the chip in his own belt. Raph snorted indignantly and Leo glared at him.

"Prince Leonardo! Prince Leonardo!" a high reedy voice called and the brothers groaned in annoyance.

A small red alien with dark purple dots all over his body raced towards them, clutching holomaps and other holographic documents.

"Yes Mirtu. What is it?" Leo said warily. Mikey grinned mischievously and slid behind the alien, mimicking his movements.

"Your Highness, I bring wonderful news!" he gushed, a smile nearly breaking his skinny face in half. Behind him Mikey bore a huge, fake grin. He lifted his foot and batted his eyelashes. Donny snorted and Raph grinned slyly.

"What?" Leo barely got out as he strove to keep hold of his control.

"I-" Mirtu's eyes narrowed and he held up a scolding finger, "What are you up to?" Mikey stooped down low and shook his finger comically. Donny laughed silently into Leo's shoulder, while Raph's smirk twitched. Leo's grin widened and Mirtu glanced at him suspiciously.

Mikey, determined to make his Ani* laugh, put his hand on his hip and made kissy faces with his eyes crossed. All three brothers burst out laughing and Leo barely held up a hysterically laughing Donny.

"What?" Mirtu turned purple with fury and rounded on Mikey who looked sheepish and held up his hands in surrender, "You Highness!" Mirtu growled, "Please! I have exciting news for Crown Planetary Prince Leonardo!"

"What… is it Mirtu?" Leo grinned and embraced Mikey breathlessly. His arm was slung around his Ototo's** shoulders casually. Mikey grinned at Leo and leaned into the embrace. While he could never voice it out loud, Leo was Mikey's favorite brother. Even though he was the heir to their world, Leo respected everyone and was very humble. Being embraced in such a manner by his role model gave him a thrill.

"Your father, His Royal Planetary Highness, has found a suitable bride for Crown Planetary Prince Leonardo!" Mirtu's news hit Leonardo like a fist to the face. His smile disappeared and his arm retracted. He couldn't believe it. For months now Leo and Planetary King Splinter had secretly been arguing about Leo's choice in a wife. Leo wanted to marry for love while his father just wanted a new queen for when Leonardo ascended the throne. The law states that he must marry by his twenty-first birthday in order to become king. Leonardo turned twenty-one in one week.

"Excuse me." He growled, and stalked toward the palace, leaving three worried brothers and a flustered advisor in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo burst into the throne room angrily where his father was sitting on his throne, conversing with one of his advisors, a stern looking man from the outside with a Japanese look about him. He wore traditional white and blue robes resembling those of feudal Japan and his slimey black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Leo did not like this man, this Oroku Saki who put thoughts in his father's head. He stormed to his father and brushed off the servants who flitted to his side.

"What is this I hear about a wife?!" he growled, ignoring the audience they had. His father stood and his extravagant robes of red, white and gold silk with cherry blossom designs, his silver haired beard tied with an ancient string and his skin wrinkled and weathered. He dismissed the occupants of the room with a wave of his wrinkled, three fingered hand. They all left quickly except for Saki who glared at him coolly and then smirk and he shut the huge 12 foot tall ornate doors.

"Leonardo…." He sighed and sat back down on his throne. "Be reasonable."

"I will not be reasonable!" he yelled and took a deep calming breath. "My wife will be chosen by me." He growled angrily at his father.

"You will be twenty-one in a week Leonardo, you must marry by then." Splinter sighed and stared down at his distressed son.

"Then I will have a week to choose my own wife." He declared and looked determinedly at his father. Splinter sighed, tired of this never ending argument that seemed to be haunting him.

"Fine but Lady Karai will be staying with us. She arrives today my son and I expect you will be there to greet her." He picked up a book and his glasses, wordlessly dismissing Leo who sighed and walked out of the throne room to his quarters where the servants were waiting.

In the next two hours he was lead to a huge indoor garden with a heated pool surrounded by carefully manicured grass with black marble stones leading to the pool. A large tree with ancient curling branches covered in the buds of cherry blossoms hung over the pool. Steam rose from the pool up to the surrounding air, shrouding the pale walls and giving the room a mysterious and yet peaceful look. The servants left quickly, knowing that no one but Leonardo was allowed in this room, it was his sanctuary where not even his father dared enter.

Leo relaxed into the water and sat there soaking for an hour before a servant knocked on the door and Leo drew himself out of the water and wrapped himself in a silk robe left for him before walking to the door and glancing back at his room wistfully before leaving and heading to his room where his suit was reapplied. It was a living material known as Vitrex. When it was applied to his chest it would spread over his skin and shell in a perfect fit, even burrowing under his arm ornament so that he didn't need to struggle with the metal that was impossible to remove.

Over his black skin suit he wore a royal blue, gold and white silk robe like his father's ceremonial robe with a large dragon that curled over his shoulders and his back. He had chosen the Vitrex suit that morphed over his two-toed feet in a hard, impenetrable foot covering.

When he was fully dressed and his metal polished he was lead to the main hall where his father was waiting with two women. One resembled Saki closely in her Japanese looks but her sleek black hair was in an elaborate hairstyle that scared him a little bit. She was wearing odd pink clothing that was so bright it hurt his eyes. Her face was covered in an obscene amount of makeup. Immediately he hid his distaste as she smiled at him. She was beautiful, but not to a man who, like him, preferred the simple, despite his lifestyle.

Then she caught his eye. The woman standing next to Karai had long brown hair pulled back in a long simple braid, with cherry blossoms weaved in her hair. She was wearing a simple baby blue dress with small cherry blossoms littering the silk material. He smiled at her and her cheeks blushed, without any makeup and her green eyes glittered happily. He walked over and bowed before her, making Karai glare at her.

"Milady. Your beauty transcends all expectations. Welcome Lady Karai." He smirked mischievously.

"Oh dear!" she whispered and giggled as he kissed her hand. "Your Highness I am not Lady Karai…"

"**I'm **Lady Karai, this is my personal servant, Sakura." Karai said snootily and thrust her chalky hand into his line of vision as he reluctantly kissed it just barely. All he saw was Sakura, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the woman who made his heart beat like stampede and made him lose what breath he had in his lungs.

Planetary Crown Prince Leonardo…was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's heart clenched it in her chest when Crown Prince Leonardo strode into the room, carrying himself with the dignity and grace of a royal but with a kindness in his eyes that her mistress could never possess.

Since the day she had been born, Sakura had been a servant of the Nogura household. Her first breath was her first and last taste of freedom because as soon as her mother was finished giving birth Sakura had been taken from her to a nursery where the children of servants were trained to carry on the legacy of their parents. The blank, cold walls held no comfort for the lonely child and it wasn't until she could walk that she was aloud to socialize with the other children.

That was when she met Hohoemi.

The little girl had golden hair like the sun pulled into messy pigtails and a big bright smile that was her namesake. Her bubbly personality fit with Sakura's quiet nature and brought out her fun and crazy side that even Sakura didn't know existed. The two had become fast friends as Sakura made sure Hohoemi stayed on track while Hohoemi made sure Sakura wasn't buried under work and learned to break the rules every once in awhile.

This was Sakura's first trip without Hohoemi. Only one attendant was needed and although Hohoemi yearned to see the great capital city, she knew that Sakura needed the experience. Something deep down in her gut told her that Sakura's destiny was waiting for her behind those palace walls, and Hohoemi **ALWAYS** listened to her gut.

Back in present time Sakura's eyes were glued to the Crown Prince as he strode closer to where she was standing next to and slightly behind her mistress. Lady Karai was dressed in the latest fashion, unlike Sakura who had chosen one of her favorite old style kimonos.

To her immense shock the prince was headed for her directly and he actually kneeled in front of her! The next King of the Planet was kneeling before a servant.

All she could muster was a flustered "Oh dear!" as he kissed her hand and giggled nervously as his lips lingered and his golden gaze locked with her emerald orbs. She caught the furious gaze of her mistress and hurriedly tried to correct the mischievous prince.

"Your Highness I am not Lady Karai…" _Thank the goddess for that! _

Karai chose that moment to burst in and thrust her hand out as if demanding for a kiss, which the Prince reluctantly gave and then stood. He winked at Sakura and her heart stuttered again, making her hand fly to her chest as if to steady it. Despite her best efforts it continued to flutter and butterflies surfaced in her stomach

Leo found himself seated in a throne next to his father, the size smaller than his fathers but the gold design just as elaborate.

"Welcome to my home Lady Karai." His father said in his raspy voice and the scary woman in front of them bowed with a beautiful but cold smile.

"I am most honored your majesty." She said in a sultry voice that sent shivers up and down Leo's spine, the bad kind of shivers. This was the same feeling that he got whenever he was around Oroku Saki. That sealed the deal for him right there. He would do everything in his power to stop his father from marrying him off to this…this…woman.

"I cannot stay for I have business to attend to but I hope you enjoy your stay here and I hope you can attend my son's birthday ball." He rasped as he stood and Leo stood with him. His father leaned on his ornate, hand carved cane as he regally made his way out of the room.

He avoided meeting Karai's gaze and said in his most proper tone, "I shall see you at dinner milady." He bowed and then quickly but gracefully fled the room for the gardens where he had left his brothers.

Karai huffed and fanned herself. "Sakura I am going to rest in my rooms. Wake me before dinner. Until then go…play in the gardens or whatever." She dismissed her and made her way up to the guest room that had been prepared for her.

Suddenly finding herself without anything to do, Sakura made her way through the palace to the gardens, passing the hall of King's past. She gazed in awe at the pictures line up on the wall and then bowed to the picture of the current king.

She wandered into the gardens and entered the maze, which hid the Princes at its center. She grabbed an old flower basket and wandered the grassy path occasionally picking flowers as she sang an old folk song of her people in a soft melodious voice that rang throughout the gardens like a soft pleasant breeze.

Where he was talking with his brothers, Leo quickly shushed them all and sat up straight, listening to the song.

"Sakura." Leo breathed and then leapt to his feet in search of the woman behind the voice, his puzzled brothers following silently.

_sakura sakura_

_noyama mo sato mo_

_mi-watasu kagiri_

_kasumi ka kumo ka_

_asuhi ni niou_

_sakura sakura_

_hana zakari_

_sakura sakura_

_yayoi no sora wa_

_mi-watasu kagiri_

_kasumi ka kumo ka_

_nioi zo izuru_

_izaya izaya_

_mini yukan_

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,_

_In fields and villages_

_As far as you can see._

_Is it a mist, or clouds?_

_Fragrant in the morning sun._

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,_

_Flowers in full bloom._

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,_

_Across the Spring sky,_

_As far as you can see._

_Is it a mist, or clouds?_

_Fragrant in the air._

_Come now, come now,_

_Let's look, at last!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura wandered as she sang until she came upon a small pond with a stone bench beside it. She sat and crossed her legs ever so gracefully. As she finished her song she took off her shoes and dipped her dainty little feet in the water, gazing at her reflection in the ripples.

Leo, having found the source of the song, was crouched in the branches of a tree, watching her. His golden eyes were glued to her form as he artfully used the shadows to conceal himself, his robe dangling from the branches. His brothers followed him to the clearing but stayed in the bushes so as to observe the cause of their brother's odd behavior and keep an eye on Leo as well.

Seeing that her braid had been tangled in the process of picking flowers, Sakura undid it and let her long brown hair flow in the breeze. One of the cherry blossoms from her hair was caught in the breeze and floated up to Leonardo who caught it gingerly as if it would break if he gripped it too tight and took in its scent with a serene smile on his face. He turned his eyes back to Sakura and watched as she sang the song again. She laid in the grass, her long hair splaying out behind her, her tiny feet splashing quietly in the water.

At that moment Mikey was overcome with curiousity and climbed silently into the tree next to him. He put a hand on Leo's shoulder and whispered, "Who's that bro?"

"Sakura." he breathed dazedly, her name falling smoothly from his lips. Without thinking, something he never did, he jumped down silently and walked slowly to her, sitting on the bench.

"So I see you've discovered my mother's garden." he said calmly, smirking a little when she leapt up apologizing profusely. He did frown though when she fell to the ground in a deep bow and called him, Your Highness.

"Oh Your Highness please forgive my terrible indiscretion. I submit myself to punishment." she whimpered, embarrassed and scared that she would suffer at the hands of the man she had fellen for like she suffered at the hands of her mistress.

"Forgiveness is not needed Sakura." he said and lifted her gaze up by her chin. He frowned when he caught sight of the glistening tear tracks that rested on her rosy cheeks. He wipedthem away with his large green thumb and smiled softly.

"You arent... Going to punish me?" she whispered, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Of course not. Im glad someone is finally using it." he took her hand and helped her to her feet. He kissed her hand and smiled when she blushed and looked away, covering her mouth.

Suddenly a shrill voice broke the silent moment and leo closed his eyes in frustration.

"SAAAAAKUUUURA!" Lady Karai screeched and Sakura winced. She went to dash away but felt a sharp tug and realized the prince was holding her hand still, a hopeful look on his face. He gently pulled her back, wrapping an arm around her waist and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Meet me here tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course milord." she smiled bashfully but leanedinto his touch, her heart pounding.

"Leonardo." he smiled and she grinned.

"Leonardo." she repeated and Leo shivered at the sound of his name from those cherry red lips, "I'll see you right here tomorrow."

And with that she was gone, dashing toward the palace where her mistress was throwing a fit. Leo stood watching her for a bit before his brothers joined him cautiously, staring at their brother in confusion. He had never behaved this way before. It was puzzling.

"leo are you okay?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Fine Mikey." he smiled at his baby brother and turned him away, distracting them with promises of ninja tag in the forest. As they walked away he snuck a longing look in the direction that Sakura had disappeared to before turning to faceforward, underthe impression his brothers hadnt caught the look. And they didnt. All except for Raphael.

He growled under his breath and shook his head. That girl was trouble for their delicate daily routine and overall way of life. He did not like change and she had already started changing Leo. She had to go. He was going to crush the litttle Sakura flower and get his big brother back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day lessons were even more grueling than ever. Leo sat in his seat, tapping his fingers on the desk and looking out the window. He finished his notes on the history oft he planet and burst out of the classroom, startling the servants as he dashed to his room. They dove out of his way as he ran into his quarters. Once he got to his room, he threw on his white robe with the golden and blue dragon. He checked himself in the mirror and when he was satisfied he ran at full speed to the garden. As he ran through the halls he jumped over peoplea nd skirted around startled servants. He wS running at full speed to the glass doors leading to the gardens. He was running for the open door when two servants with a pane of glass crossed his path. He smoothly slid under it and flipped to his feet, taking the stairs two at a time. He raced to the gardens and through the maze, jumping on top of the hedges and running across them, a huge smile on his face. He ran through the path where his brothers usually ambushed him, speeding past them without even an acknowledgement. They stood from their hiding places and watched as he ran off. "Guys where is Leo going? we're right here." Mikey pouted and looked at his older brothers. "I dunno Mike but I don't like it. C'mon." Raph dashed after him with the others close on his heels. Leo, meanwhile, made it to the entrance of the garden. He relaxed his breathing and walked into the garden slowly. His face lit up when he saw Sakura waiting anxiously by the pond. Shew as fiddling with her hair and was dressed in a stunning gold, red, and white kimono. "Sakura." He said softly and smiled when she spun around. "Your Ma- Leonardo." She smiled shyly as he walked over and kissed her hand. "You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." He whispered and smiled up at her as her face turned bright red. "Oh why thank you." She whispered and a dazzling smile broke out on her face. She shifted her hand so that it clasped his and led him over to the cherry tree by the pond. Underneath it was a blanket with food spread out on it. "I assumed you hadn't had lunch so I took the liberty of preparing something. If you don't like it you don't have to eat it I mean-" he cut off her nervous rambling with a laugh. "You were right in assuming that I hadn't eaten. It looks delicious." He sat down and she sat with him, relaxing a little as she began to see him as more than her future king. "This is amazing!" He said as he took a bite of the sushi she had prepared. She blushed but smiled proudly. "Thanks." She sipped her tea and looked at him. "So Sakura, tell me about yourself." He smiled charmingly and she laughed. "Well I work for Mistress Karai's family but I've always wanted to get away. That why I was so excited about coming here. I love riding horses. I have since I was little. My father trained me in martial arts before he and my mother were... Killed in a fire." She looked away and Leo frowned. He leaned over to her and turned her face to look at him. "Im so sorry." He said as he wiped a tear from her face. "I lost my mother when Michelangelo was born. After his birth she fell desperately ill and when it looked like she would recover she died in her sleep." He looked down. He was shocked when he felt her small hands making him look up. She kissed his forehead gently and he closed his eyes in contentment. "Those we love never truely leave us." She smiled and then gasped lightly as he swept her into a hug. She relaxed and held onto him. "I feel like I've known you for years." He smiled at her and she laughed. "Me too." Her laughter faded into a smile as she looked up into his golden eyes. "Leonardo?" She moved a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at him. He shook his head as if to shake himself out of a reverie and released her. She stood up and looked up at the tree. She stood on her tip toes and reached for a cherry blossom above her. Once she retrieved it she put it in her hair and turned to him with a smile. He tilted his head, watching her, fascinated. She took off her flat shoes and lifted up her skirts as she sat down and put her feet in the water. She turned to him and pulled him down next to her. They talked for awhile, ending up in a playful banter about the best form of martial arts. The bell rang from the castle and she looked up. "I have to prepare my mistress for dinner." She sighed and Leo helped her to her feet. She slipped as she was putting her shoes back on and Leo caught her just before she hit the water. He held her in a dip and they gazed into each others eyes as the wind blew through her hair and her lips parted in surprise. "Thank you." She whispered and her eyes closed as he moved closer to her lips. "Can I...can I kiss you?" He asked and she nodded barely before their lips connected. Leo felt like fire was going through his veins and he couldn't abate the flames without her lips on his. The metal ornament on his arm tightened and shot out, spreading to her hand and wrapping around her finger in a golden ring. They seperated reluctantly as the second bell rang. "Meet me here tomorrow. Bring some clothes that you can ride in." She nodded and her hand held his with the gold wrapping. She reluctantly let him go and began walking away. Leo closed his eyes and adjusted his robes. He suddenly was assaulted by her as she launched herself into his arms and kissed him hard. She released him and then ran off to the palace. "Bye!" She laughed and hurried away as Leo stood there, his hand over his lips as he watched her in shock. He laughed and grinned, pumping his fist in the air. Above him Raph scowled while Mikey and Donny gaped in surprise. Suddenly Mikey's branch snapped and he fell in front of his older brother. "Michelangelo!" Leo gasped then glared at him. "Oh hey Leo..." Mikey chuckled sheepishly. "Were you eavesdropping?" He frowned at Mikey, who wilted under the look. "Raphael, Donatello I know you're there. Come down here." Donnie had the decency to look sheepish but Leo could tell by the look on Raph's face that he had been stewing over something, and it was about to come out in an explosion. Unfortunately, Leo's anger levels were reaching a rare high which meant this could be an all out war. "So first you blow us off, and then we find out that you're making out with your betrothed's maid?! What the fuck?" Raph got up in Leo's face and growled at him. "I can live my life however I see fit Raphael!" Leo tried to repress his anger, gritting his teeth. "But with a fucking maid?! She's dirt beneath our feet Leo. She's nothing! Father will never let you love that... That...thing!" Raph screamed and with a furious yell, Leo launched himself at Raph, socking him in the jaw. Mikey squealed and hid behind Donny. Raph wiped the blood off his chin and ran at Leo, punching him in the stomach and sending him to the ground where he tackled him. Eventually after a flurry of punches and kicks, Mikey and Donny intervened, pulling the two apart. Mikey pulled Raph out of the clearing and Donny held a panting Leo until he went lax in his arms. As Donny was examining Leo for serious injuries he noticed that his royal symbol was pulsing with his heart beat and seemed to glow. Carved into the Sapphire was a white cherry blossom which glowed softly. His eyes widened and he gasped a little, but Leo didn't ignore him. His robe was filthy and his skin was cut and already developing bruises. He stood up and looked down at Donny with sad but determined eyes. "She's dirt Don. She's everything I ever needed." With that he stormed toward the palace. When he burst through the back glass doors and into the atrium where his father was tending to his garden, the servants gaped at his dishevelled appearance, but with one look they scrambled out of the room and into the hall before he shut the doors. Splinter calmly turned from the ancient family bonzai tree and looked at his son. "My son, what has happened?" He slowly used his cane to limp over, his face calm. "Raphael and I had a... Disagreement." He said in a sigh. Splinter cupped his face and Leo winced as his old fingers brushed his bruise. "You must find harmony with your brothers Leonardo. Soon you will be king, and a king must have harmony with all. Much like my garden you must work together with others, not fight them. "But father-" he protested but fell silent as Splinter's hand shot up. "My son. Being king lifts you above your brothers. This will cause hardship. Mend the broken bond." He patted his shoulder and turned back to the bonzai. "Now go get cleaned up. Dinner will be served soon and Lady Karai will not take kindly to seeing you in such a state." "About Lady Karai father...I'm not in love with her. I never can be." Leo sighed. "I wish for you to let me choose my bride. It is my greatest wish." Splinter sighed and turned to his son, suddenly looking much older. "As a father i cannot deny this wish, but if you do not find a willing lady whom you love by the night of the ball, I will be forced to choose for you. I want you to know happiness as your mother and I did, and I believe that she would support your choice. Now go. Lady Karai is still our guest, and she deserves honor." "Yes father." He bowed and smiled through the pain as he hurried to his quarters to be dressed and bathed. Suddenly the future seemed so much brighter, despite only having 5 days to woo Sakura. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Leo awoke brimming with excitement. He leapt from his bed and felt a sense of despair when he realized that he still had to complete his lessons for the day before he could pursue his love. His good mood dampened, he bathed and dressed himself in a sapphire robe with the family dragon in gold over his tight black jumpsuit. He steadied himself for the hours of lessons that would bypass him as he thought of Sakura.

As he walked to the classroom though, his resolve weakened and he found himself turning away from the hall that lead to his classes. He felt a bit of guilt in the pit of his stomach, making it churn nervously. He looked back down the hall as he felt his responsibilities weighing him down and in turn slowing him down until he came to a halt. He felt torn in half. On one hand he could hear his father's disappointed voice as he reprimanded his eldest for his irresponsibility and his bad example. "A king must be at his best at all times. And so must you as future king." Leo could hear his raspy voice echoing through his skull and he took a step toward the classroom. His sense of responsibility had won out once again.

He froze midstep when he heard a melodious laugh echo through the halls from the open door leading to the patio. Sakura. His heart was screaming at him to take a chance on her and find the true love that he had so desperately pursued for so many years. His heart, his wants, had been held at bay since he had been officially declared the heir to his father's throne and now he couldn't resist the siren call of freedom. However brief it may be.

Finally he made his decision and buried his guilt deep in a place where he would not let it spoil his day. He turned toward the glass doors leading to the gardens and didn't look back once as he made his way to them, determination coloring his features. As soon as he stepped through the doors and the breeze washed over him, bringing with it the smell of fresh flowers and the smell of a warm summer day he felt the freedom he longed for. For a moment he forgot that he had been raised in a walled palace, in isolation, and felt like he was finally a part of the world that he would soon rule.

Leo walked along the patio until he caught sight of Sakura. Her long hair was once again reigned in by her braid as she stood on a ladder, caring for the flowers that were growing steadily up the side of the palace, creating a colorful accent to the stone walls. Another servant was trying to hold the rickety ladder while Sakura stretched up on her tip toes to reach the flowers.

Leo saw the fall before it even happened.

The ladder jerked in one direction, throwing Sakura off balance and into the air. She let out a gasp and a short scream escaped her bright red lips as she fell. She closed her eyes tight, expecting the impending pain of impact, but instead her rapid descent was stopped by a pair of firm, strong arms.

She peeked at her savior and a warm smile graced her face. "Leo." She whispered, ignoring the young man who stood there, staring at them in utter shock.

"We really must stop meeting like this." He chuckled, looking down at her fondly as his heart sped up in his chest, pounding erratically against his plastron as if trying to burst from his chest.

Sakura blushed and looked away. It was then that she noticed that they weren't alone and jumped nervously out of the Prince's arms. She dusted herself off and looked down respectfully "I-I mean thank you your highness.." She bowed low and tried to back away, but Leo caught her hand in his gentle, but strong grip. He leaned down and kissed her hand then turned to the gaping young man.

"Would you mind if I stole the lovely lady away for the day?" He asked, even though it wasn't really a question, because no one would dare tell him no or else suffer the wrath of the King.

"O-of course." The boy stuttered and threw himself to the ground in a deep bow. Leo chuckled silently and looked down at him.

"Your discretion is appreciated." He said in another disguised command as he led the bewildered Sakura away. When they were far enough away she stopped him with a small hand on his chest and a serious look on her face.

"We have to be more careful with our affections Leonardo. If Mistress Karai found out I would be..." She trailed off and slowly pulled back her hand as if realizing who she was talking to and the situation that she had gotten herself into.

Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her gently so that she was pressed flush against him, her hand clasped in his while his arm wrapped around her waist like a steel band.

"No one has ever spoken to me that way." He began and Sakura felt panic wash through her, "I like it." He whispered in her ear and she let out a nervous laugh as relief washed through her.

"You treat me like a human, not a god, and you make me feel so free. I will never let anything happen to you." He leaned down and kissed her softly, bruising her soft lips so that they turned a brighter red to match the tinge of her cheeks.

Leo smiled and released her as she tentatively regained her confidence. It made Leo happy to see that she was becoming more comfortable and open with him instead of timid and afraid. She was still calm and collected, but she seemed more daring and emotional than before.

Sakura smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "So what are we doing today?"

Leo grinned and led her back into the castle, motioning for her to be quiet as they snuck around the castle. They avoided the halls bustling with servants as they tended to their daily duties.

They were almost caught a few times, but Leonardo was able to sense the danger and quickly pull her into an alcove or an empty room. In these moments they would stay pressed close to each other, trying to hold in their laughter as they waited with bated breath for the servant or official to pass. Occasionally Leo would steal a kiss in these moments and they would end up spending more time in their hiding place.

Everytime, without fail, Leo would pull away with a smile full of joy and pull her through the enormous castle.

They visited the baker, who gladly gave them sweet rolls straight from the oven. He left them alone for a moment and Sakura found herself dabbing at a bit of honey on the corner of Leo's mouth. Deciding that cliche worked just fine for her she put her finger in her mouth and withdrew it slowly once it was clean. Leo had gaped at her the whole time and then promptly pulled her into a passionate kiss that only ended when the baker shooed them away good-naturedly.

As they were leaving the bakery they had the closest shave of the whole day. Just as they were about to round the corner towards Leo's rooms when they heard vices. Leo tensed and pulled her onto his back instead of finding a room for them to hide in. Sakura gripped his shell in fear as he ran silently at the wall and used it to jump and launch himself from wall to wall until he was balancing silently in the beams of the ceiling. Sakura leaned forward to ask him what was going on, but he shushed her gently. They sat in silence for a few seconds before his brothers appeared below them, walking quickly. Raphael was gesturing angrily at his younger brothers, who seemed to be listening closely.

"-Can't find that idiot anywhere!" Raph growled and then froze. Sakura felt Leo tense and pull back into the shadows, trying to conceal them.

"What is it Raph?" Donny turned around while Raph slowly looked around them. Finally he shook his head and kept walking with a sigh.

"Nuthin. I just thought I heard someone." With that they disappeared around the corner and Leo slowly climbed down the pillars and back to the marble floor.

"What was that about?" Sakura rounded on him, looking annoyed. She advanced on Leo who held his up in surrender. "You scared me to death." she gritted out as she poked his plastron with her finger.

"Sakura... my brothers aren't like me. They are stuck in the old ways much like my father and... they do not approve of our relationship." he looked down and clasped her hand in his. "I want to protect you from that hate for as long as I can."

Sakura's face softened and she squeezed his hand reassuringly, and tilted his head back up so that he was looking at her gentle smile. "Why don't you show me that 'oh so special' room of yours?"

Leo gave her a grateful smile and kissed her cheek. "This way my lady." he led her through the halls to his personal wing of the castle. Servants were scarce in this area so they could walk freely, their hands clasped in companionable silence. Finally they came to simple wooden door at the end of the hall. Leo opened it slowly and covered her eyes as he led her inside. "Okay close your eyes and no peeking." Sakura nodded and laughed silently at his antics.

Leo took of his robes so that he was in only his black jumpsuit and his metal arm decoration. He looked around, making sure everything in the room was in order. Then he went over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Open your eyes." he whispered and she did with a gasp. She took few moments to take in the huge room. There was an artificial waterfall that filled a small pool, a zen rock garden, a meditation area and a an easel that looked slightly out of place in the room.

Sakura rested her hands on his and pulled herself free of his light embrace to explore the room. To Leo's surprise, she headed straight for the easel and the covered canvases surrounding it. Reverently she pulled the sheets away and gazed at the works of art, her eyes drinking in their beauty. She turned to him and pulled him over, despite his embarrassment.

"Leonardo these are amazing!" she gushed and lifted a couple up to see them in a better light. Leo tried to stop her, but she caught sight of the large painting in the back and wandered over to it like a moth drawn to the flame. Carefully she pulled away the sheet and gazed up at the painting in awe.

It depicted a beautiful female turtle reaching out with one hand for an unseen person. Her eyes were the same golden as Leo's and her smile had the same softness to it. The edges of the painting and the lush, green landscape were blurred as if one was looking back on a distant memory.

"She's beautiful." Sakura whispered when she felt Leo behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. When he said nothing Sakura turned around and found him staring wistfully at the woman, his eyes holding a deep sadness beneath the surface. She ran her hands up his arms and hugged him, pressing a kiss on his black-clad plastron.

"She's your mother." she sighed and rubbed her thumb against the back of his neck soothingly.

"Yes.." he finally said in a quiet voice. They stood in that embrace for awhile until Leo brought his muscled arms around her and gave her a squeeze before letting her go.

"Thank you." was all he said and Sakura leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime." she whispered and smiled at him.

"So I had something planned for us, a little horseback ride...shall we?" Sakura gasped in excitement and nodded, pulling him back to the door. She took his robe off of the hook and expertly put it on him, tying it in a perfect, tight knot. She stepped back to look at him and straightened the fabric on his shoulders before nodding her approval.

Leo then took her hand and they snuck out of the castle and ran to the patio.

Leo groaned when he saw that in the time that they had been wandering through the castle a storm had moved in and was currently drenching the city in steady rain. It was too risky to take out the horses now. There was too high of a chance for the ground to give way and cause a nasty fall. Leo turned to look at Sakura apologetically, but instead found her taking off her red work pants to reveal her white top and a pair of tight black shorts.

Leo's cheeks immediately set fire and he gulped past the lump that appeared in his throat. "Uh...S-sakura w-what are you doing?" he managed to stutter through a sentence as the silky fabric slipped away to reveal a black tube top-like garment. She giggled at his look and began undoing her handiwork on his robes until they slipped to the floor with her work clothes. Sakura leaned in and gave him a small kiss before opening the door and stepping out into the rain.

She was quickly soaked, rivulets of rain running down her face and dripping down her chin. Her long hair stayed in the braid as it grew darker with the rain. Sakura motioned for him to join her, a huge smile on her face as she spun around and laughed.

Leo shook his shoulders and took a deep breath as if he was preparing to go into battle and then ran out into the rain. he reflexively put his head down as the heavy drops spattered on his skin. Thankfully the rain was warm and he soon found himself enjoying the feel of the drops on him. He looked over at Sakura and found her staring at him with an amused smile.

"You ready?" she held out her hand and Leo paused for a brief second before grasping it and letting her lead them across the manicured grass of the palace grounds toward the great wall that surrounded them and had trapped the princes since the day that they had been born.

Leo approached it nervously as if it would jump out and suffocate him. The wall was nothing special to look at. It was made up of dark stones that were covered in moss and vines that stretched toward the top like spindly green tendrils of life trying to conquer the cold stone. Leo put a hand on the wall and looked up toward the top. For a moment he felt like reaching toward the top of the wall as if to scale it and finally see the city beyond with his own eyes. Of course his curiousityhad gotten the better of him when he was young and he had seen pictures of the city, but somehow the pictures lacked the life that Leo knew existed on the other side of his gilded prison.

He leaned in and rested his head on the wall, trying with all of his might to hear a snippet of the only thing that he had ever been denied. He was jolted from the faint murmuring of music and the noise of passing vehicles by Sakura's touch on his arm.

"Leo? What are you doing?" she asked and he immediately pulled away from the wall, embarrassed.

"I um... I've never been on the other side of the wall." he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Sakura was staring at him in surprise.

"You've never been in the city?" she asked, "But you are going to rule it soon! How can you rule a city that you've never even seen?"

Leo shrugged and Sakura took his hand, "You need to taste the food, hear the sounds, see the people!" she ranted in exasperation as she walked down the wall toward a certain point. Leo made a noise of surprise as he was jerked along behind her. he followed obediently as her rant gained volume and lost all sense of rhyme and reason.

She suddenly stopped and Leo almost ran her over when he came to a stop. They were standing in front of a door partially hidden by vines. Sakura turned to Leo, a determined fire blazing in her eyes.

"This is a door used by servants to get to the city for supplies. It used to be an emergency exit, but now it's a secret passage." She squeezed his hand and smiled, "I can take you into the city Leo. Anytime you want. All you have to do is ask..." she trailed off as Leo's eyes widened as he looked down at her.

After he was silent for a few minutes she opened her mouth to retract her offer but was silenced by his lips on hers. She felt the electricity of the kiss roar through her body and heighten all of her senses. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck as the rain gently pattered against them.

After a few minutes Leo separated their lips reluctantly and breathed heavily against her forehead as they recovered from the exertion of the passionate kiss.

"No one has ever treated me like you do." he whispered, "I've been trapped by my birth right forever but everyday you seem to just..." he searched for words and let out an exhilarated laugh. "You make me feel alive for the first time in my life."

"Tomorrow. I'll meet you in your quarters after your classes." she poked him in the nose playfully. "I know you skipped them today and you need to act normal in order to keep our secret."

Leo chuckled and saluted, "Yes ma'am."

They burst into laughter and were leaning in for another kiss when the roar of the gong resounded through the grounds, signifying that it was time for dinner.

"I gotta go." Leo sighed, and with one last electrifying kiss he reluctantly ran to where their clothes were and redressed. He wiped himself off with the first thing he found, a blanket laying on the sofa and then hurried to dinner.

He was late.

No one else seemed to take much notice of it... except for Raphael, of course. It seemed like his younger brother was always there every time Leo stumbled or made a mistake.

While their father was distracted, the two would exchange glares, their ability to speak with expressions heightened by the fact that as young children they were very close.

'_I know what you were doing today.'_ Raph smirked at him over their dinner, shoveling it in his mouth in a way that matched his style but still followed basic table manners

'_I don't know what you're talking about' _ Leo looked aloof as he gracefully picked at his food, the very example of sophistication.

_'I'm gonna tell Father'_ Raph made a growling sound and gave him a warning glare.

'_You wouldn't dare'_ Leo stiffened and tried to reign in his fury, instead sending Raphael a warning glance over his sake.

"So Leo how where classes today?" Raph sneered and Leo glared daggers at him for his betrayal. Their father looked up in interest, always eager to hear about what his sons were learning.

"It was...enjoyable. i learned much about the city today." he smirked at Raph and then artfully changed the subject, "Mikey how was art class?"

Mikey brightened at the acknowledgement from his oldest brother and launched into a long tale about his adventures of the whole day. When Leo glanced at their father, his eyes were filled with mirth and pride toward his youngest. Satisfied that his father was distracted, Leo relaxed a bit and finished his food. But anxiety still remained that his younger brother would betray him and ruin the one thing that made him feel alive, the one thing that he simply needed in his life now that he had found it. Sakura.

His fears grew as he felt the heated glare coming from Raphael burning a hole straight through him for the whole dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Leo barely sat through the last few minutes of his lessons. When the clock hit 11 he jumped out of his seat, running at full speed out the door, scaring the servants in the hall. He took off down the long hall towards his wing of the castle, weaving through the servants, his robes billowing behind him. He made an impressive figure, scaring servants into pressing themselves against the wall or dropping whatever they were holding. As Leo ran a grin was spread across his face, lighting up his features. he felt so excited that he ran up the wall and flipped over a group of passing servants just so that he could keep up his speed. He skidded around the corner at full speed and disappeared from view.

Raphael had been walking past the hall where Leo had his lessons when his oldest brother burst from the room. He had jumped back to avoid being hit with the door and watched in astonishment as his usually calm and reserved brother ran through the halls like a child. He frowned when the tails of Leo's robes disappeared around the corner and the servants breathed a sigh of relief. Raph growled and hurried after him, knocking over a servant in his anger. he ripped his communicator out called Mikey and Donny.

"Fearless is up to something, ad we are gonna find out what. Meet me in the courtyards." he growled and then hung up, starting to run after his oldest brother, something that was easy to do. He just had to follow the trail of frazzled servants.

When Leonardo burst through the heavy double doors that led to his room, he was still smiling, but barely even breathing hard. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and walked down the few steps that led to the common area of his quarters. "Sakura?" he called and smiled in relief when he heard her voice respond.

"In the bedroom Leo." he hurried to his bedroom, and was surprised to find her sifting through his closet. it wasn't what she was doing that surprised him, but rather what she was wearing. he was wearing a tight black top that covered her chest but left her stomach bare. The fabric looped around her neck in a choker like fashion. She was wearing tight black pants and a belt that slanted over her hips. She was also wearing tall black boots that clicked with her every movement. Leo gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"S-sakura what are you wearing?" he forced out and she smiled, turning to him.

"This is the fashion out in the city. Only people in the palace still wear traditional clothes." she giggled and walked over to him, her hips swaying tantalizingly. Leo ripped his eyes away from her hips as she began undoing his robe and taking it off of him to reveal his black bodysuit.

"Now how am I going to work around this?" she murmured to herself as she looked Leo over, making him shift uncomfortably. She suddenly turned and pulled out a black trench coat that leo had never seen before. She helped him put it on and then stepped back to examine him. "That will have to do." she sighed and pulled him forward by the lapels of the jacket for a short kiss. Leo closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her contentedly. She pulled back and looked at him seriously. "Keep this hidden." She grasped his hand and brought it between them, showing him the gold ornament on his arm. "No one can know who you are." Leo nodded and she led him out of the room by his hand. They snuck through the halls, treading carefully so as not to alert anyone.

Unfortunately for them, three shadowed figures were in the rafters, watching them from above. Normally, Leo would have sensed them, but his senses were overwhelmed by his excitement about going to the city and Sakura. When the couple emerged from the room and took off down the hallway, the trio silently followed from above, keeping to the shadows so as to not be detected.

Sakura and Leonardo made it to the grounds and ran silently across the grounds towards the servant's secret exit. Sakura put her hand on the handle of the little door and paused, looking back at Leo. "Are you sure?" she whispered and after a second, Leo nodded and she turned the handle, pushing the door open to a whole new world.

Behind them, observing from a tree, Mikey's eyes widened and he looked back at his older brothers. This couldn't be real. Leo was the perfect son. He would never disobey their father's strictest rule, right? His brother's faces displayed the same shock and as Leo disappeared through the doorway to the outside world they slowly approached the door.

Mikey and Donny nervously looked at each other and then simultaneously at Raph. Donny felt his stomach sink to his feet when he saw the determination and anger in those chocolate brown eyes.

"We're going outside to get him aren't we?" he groaned, pleading with Raph to come to his senses with his eyes.

"Ya bet yer green ass we are." Raph took off his red and black robes and let them fall to the ground. He cracked his neck and growled. Mikey whooped happily and pulled off his orange and white robes, cartwheeling around in excitement. Donny shifted uncomfortably as Raph glared at him, and fiddled nervously with his purple and silver robes.

"C'mon brainiac." he growled and turned to the door, corralling Mikey. Donny grew more nervous as they opened the door and let in the sounds of passing cars and the voices of the people. When his brother's began to walk through the door he quickly pulled off his robes and ran after them.

"Wait for me!"

Leonardo gazed in wonder at the tall buildings and flashing lights that suddenly surrounded him. The buildings seemed to reach for the sky, each one trying to trump the one next to it. The buildings glinted as the sunlight reflected off of the sleek glass exteriors. Leo made sure to keep a firm grasp on Sakura's hands as they weaved through the crowds of citizens. Leo knew that it was rude to stare, but he was seeing species that he had only read about walking around in front of him in fantastical, tight clothing.

As they got deeper into the city, Leo suddenly found the street crowded with vendors selling a variety of products that ranged from alien delicacies to clothing. Leo stopped dead when he found a stand that smelled like heaven. The six-armed alien was wearing a tall white hat and a white apron as he spun a circle of dough. Behind the glass was the finished product. The circle was baked, covered in a red sauce and cheese, and the smell was making Leo see stars.

Sakura gave him a fond smile and greeted the alien like an old friend. "Antonio! Can we get two slices please?" she giggled when the alien gave her a smile and put two slices on some plates.

"Anything for you little flower." he exclaimed and eyed Leo. As he handed him his pizza slice, he leaned in and gave him a serious look. "Take care of this girl. She is special."

"Yessir." Leo nodded seriously and then followed Sakura as they began walking down the street again. He was watching her as he took a bite of his pizza, but as soon as the taste hit his tongue his attention zeroed in on the confection in his hands. He stopped dead in the middle of the crowd, ignoring the people that walked around him and gave him odd looks. He gaped at Sakura when she looked back to see what was wrong.

"Leo?" she furrowed her brows and looked up at him, putting a hand on his chest comfortingly.

"This is... AMAZING!" He yelled and quickly gobbled up the rest of the pizza, a look of bliss on his face.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, handing him her pizza. "You are too adorable." she laughed and pulled him along as he devoured her slice.

The rest of the boys were having difficulty with the crowds as they tried to follow their brother's progress through the city. Raph just pushed people aside roughly, through with being polite as his anger at Leo festered. Donny was apologizing for Raph's behavior left and right while trying to keep track of their wayward youngest brother. Mikey was the one who spotted Leo at the pizza stall. They were hurrying past it when Mikey suddenly stopped. In the blink of an eye he was in front of the stand picking out five slices. Donny sighed, but his annoyance wavered when he too caught a sniff of the scent of pizza.

Raph turned when his brothers stopped following him and growled when he found them at some meager stall. He stomped over, ready to remind them, quite vehemently, of their mission but the scent beat him to it. He took a deep breath and pulled out his credit chip. "We'll take a pizza each." he said eagerly as Antonio laughed and began packing up their pizzas.

They explored the city for the rest of the day, but when the sun went down, Leo began to see exactly what made the city such an amazing place. Music boomed from brightly lit buildings that they strolled past. Leo was holding her hand, keeping her close to his side as the crowds thinned.

"Would you like to dance?" she suddenly asked as they moved past a club with a strong beat. Leo nodded nervously. He had a feeling that his ballroom dancing skills would not come in handy in a place like this. Sakura led him up the steps and past the bouncer.

"Prepare yourself." she said loudly so that he could hear her over the music. He nodded and when the door opened he was assaulted by loud music, flashing lights, and heat that could only be created by many bodies in one place. The club was decorated to look like a palace or a castle. Sakura pulled Leo over to a semi-secluded area and put his hands on her hips. She began to sway with the beat while Leo stood there in shock.

"What am I going to do with you?" she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping on her tippy toes so that he could hear her. "Relax and move with me." she smiled and nodded at him as she once again began moving with the beat. Slowly, awkwardly, Loe began to move as well. He was still stiff as a board though. Sakura ran her hands up over his shoulders and squeezed gently until he let out a little laugh and relaxed.

They continued to move slowly, pressed against each other intimately. Leo felt like a new person. He felt so free. This woman made him forget all of his responsibilities while still keeping him on track. She was a blessing. He was overcome with a strong urge to kiss her and hold her close to him forever. Leo leaned down and softly captured her lips, barely applying any pressure.

They were jolted from their moment by yelling near the entrance to the club. The music screeched to a stop and the crowd looked around, murmuring in confusion. Leo gave Sakura a confused look before moving towards the entrance to investigate.

He pushed through the crowds of people trying to crane their necks and catch a glimpse of the disturbance. As Leo neared the entrance he heard a familiar rough voice yelling loudly. His blood turned to ice in his veins. He prayed to whatever god that could hear him that the voice didn't belong to Raph. When he finally burst through the crowd and was met by an officer holding back the crowd. He peered over the man's outstretched arm and groaned inwardly.

Raphael was punching the daylights out of some barfly. His blue skin was covered in bruises an his black eyes were glassed over. One of the officers pulled the men apart and two officers held Raphael back. He struggled and the officer in charge socked him in the jaw. Out of nowhere, Michelangelo and Donny burst, forward yelling in protest. They struggled to reach their brother and protect him, but were shoved to the ground and cuffed.

Leo's rage had boiled over and he shoved past the cop holding back the crowd. "Let them go!" he roared and the club seemed to go silent as the sheer authority in his voice sent fear through the onlookers.

"Oh really? And who do you think you are to interfere?" The cop who punched Raph sneered.

"I am Crown Prince Leonardo Hamato and these are my brothers. Now let them go." Leo growled at the man's insolence. The officer just laughed and turned to the other officers around him.

"You hear that boys? We got royalty in the house!" The laughed loudly and Leo's eye twitched. Raph snapped his mouth shut when he saw the look on Leo's face and immediately looked away from him. "Now why don't you just run along ya lunatic. Everybody knows that the princes never leave the castle." he pushed Leo and was about to cuff him when Leo snapped. He spun the head officer and shoved him into another one of his officers. He ripped off his trench coat and revealed his golden armor on his arm. It seemed to glow with his fury and the officers gasped as well as the crowd. They moved back as Leo clenched his fist and growled.

"I said… Let. My. Brothers. Go!" he roared and the officers quickly released Raph, Mikey and Donnie. They looked to Leo and he pointed at the door forcefully.

"Home. Now." he growled at them and Mikey and Donnie hurried outside.

Sakura finally burst through the crowd and stood on the edge, staring at the scene with large eyes that were filled with confusion and a little bit of fear. Leo took a step towards her, his hand held out when Raph grabbed his arm.

"What are ya doin' ? She is responsible fer dis!" Raph squeezed his arm really hard and narrowed his eyes. Leo ripped his arm out of his grip and got in his face.

"We are on the move Raphael." Raph snorted and stormed out, sneering at the officers when they bowed to him. Leo sighed and his shoulders slumped. He walked over to Sakura and took both of her hands. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you back at the palace." he whispered in her ear and then walked out of the club with the air of a dignified ruler.

Sakura stood there, frozen and alone as doubt began to seep deep into her heart.

It seemed Raphael had succeeded in convincing her of her worthlessness.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo stormed through the streets of the city, his brothers trailing behind him warily. People could practically feel the waves of fury and power exuding from him and steered clear as he made his way back to the palace. Leo went straight to the front gates and the gatekeeper scrambled to open the gates for them when he recognized the Princes. He gaped at them as they stormed past him and through the enormous golden gates. He watched them make their way toward the palace before gathering himself and shutting the gates tight.

"What a day." he muttered and went back to his little TV set, once again absorbed in the trashy soap opera playing out of the screen.

The gurads couldn't open the doorsfast enough for Leo in his furious state and he forced the heavy doors open with his muscles. They collided with the marble walls with a loud bang and Leo stormed inside, his golden eyes burning with barely concealed fury. behind him, Mikey and Donnie followed warily.

They hadn't seen this type of anger from Leonardo since he had been sent to learn from the monks for a year. He had come back a calmer and well put together prince. Peaceful. But it was as if every one of his teachings had disintergrated in this moment and hot fury burned through him. He was angry at the mistreatment of his brothers at the hands of the guards. He was angry at the disrespect he had been shown. He was angry at the true level of isolation that they suffered. He was angry that his brothers had followed him. Mostly he was angry that he wasn't allowed to love Sakura.

"Yo Fearless ya wanna explain what happened back there?" Raph suddenly regained his brazen attitude when it was most dangerous for it to resurface. Donnie flinched when Leo stopped and turned slowly and Mikey hid behind the purple-banded terrapin.

"What was that?" Leo asked in an deadly whisper and moved towards his defiant younger brother. "WHY were you following me?! WHY were you getting into fights?! WHY do you always have to ruin my time with Sakura?!" his voice rose and servants that had been arriving to investigate the slamming doors scattered in fear.

Oroku Saki sneered in satisfaction when he peeked around the corner and saw the Crown Prince, dressed in local garb, yelling at Prince Raphael. He quickly hurried to the throne room to retrieve the King. This was his chance.

"Because she is scum. A servant and unworthy." Raph snarled and moved forward so that he and Leo stood nose to nose, anger mirrored in their eyes.

"What did you just say?" Leo hisssed, his fist clenching and his body shaking in repressed anger.

"Your precious Sakura is just a stupid servant." Raph spat and his eyes dared Leo to do something about it. Leo roared and was lifting his fist to strike Raph when a sharp voice rang out in the hall.

"Leonardo!" Leo froze and turned to see his father looking at them sharply, his majestic features marred by disappointment and anger.

"Father." Leo sighed and bowed respectfully, his brothers following his example.

"Come. We have much to discuss." he said and began walking toward the throne room without a second glance at his sons. Leo growled a little in frustration but turned and followed his father quickly.

When they were out of range, Donny went up to Raph and shook him a little. "Are you out of your mind?!" he let him go, pushing the red-clad terrapin away slightly. "Do you have a death wish?!" he shook his head disapprovingly and looked to where Leo and their father had disappeared.

Raph snarled at Donnie and shoved him out of the way as he stomped to his room to brood. Donnie sighed and shook his head. This stupid class system was going to tear their family apart. He looked behind him to find Mikey's baby blue eyes welling up with tears.

"Mikey…" he enveloped him in his arms and hugged him tight.

"What's going on Donnie?" he sniffled and gripped his brother's robes.

"I don't know Mikey, but I feel like it's only going to get worse." he sighed and led Mikey away from the now eerily quiet grand hallway.

* * *

><p>In the throne room Splinter was pacing and stroking his beard while Leo stood at attention, not looking at his father and not moving an inch. He had his Fearless Ruler mask in place to hide the apprehension and the anger below the surface.<p>

"Leonardo…" Splinter finally sighed and walked down the steps of the platform that his throne was on until he was standing before his eldest. "This servant that I have been hearing about… I believe that she is having a bad influence on you. You have priorities my son, and the highest of those is finding a suitable wife." he said cautiously, knowing that his eldest son had reached his boiling point of the matter of finding a wife.

"But Father…" Leo sighed in a defeated tone and took a step forward. "I do not want to marry the woman that you have chosen for me. Besides, Sakura hasn't changed me for the worse but rather the better. Her love has freed me Father." he pleaded, but Splinter regarded him with a look that was a mix of disbelief and pity.

"Is it not true that you skipped a day of lessons to spend time with her?" Splinter said after a moment, looking sharply at Leo, who looked down in embarrassment.

"Well yes but-" Leo tried to speak but Splinter kept going. He growled a little in exasperation .He could feel a lecture coming on.

"And is it not true that she led you outside of the palace walls despite the amount of times that I have told you that you are forbidden to leave the palace grounds?"

"Um… yes Father. But-!" Splinter held up a hand to silence him and continued speaking, pacing as he got into full lecture mode.

"She has caused you to rebel my son, to risk the safety of your brothers and yourself. These are not the actions of a king. You are above everyone else, but you cannot enjoy the freedoms of others. I have tried to separate you from the common people as wel las your brothers in order to impress upon you how different your life must be from theirs." he came forward to Leo and gripped his shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. "But your interaction with this woman has undone all of my teachings and has given you the impression that you can mingle with the world like a normal person. But you cannot my son. You are of a different breed and you will never live as your people do. You are alone in this responsibility." he was silent for a moment after unloading everything on his son's shoulders. He sighed and turned away from Leo's frozen form, " And so I simply cannot allow you to marry her. Besides, Karai is a lady, a true noblewoman who has been groomed to govern this country. She will be a better match for you my son." Splinter said as he walked back up to his throne and sat down. This seemed to shock Leo out of his reverie and his anger and frustration spiked.

"Father! You cannot just force some woman on me! I am in love. And you told me that if I could find love that I would not be forced to marry Karai." he pleaded desperately, his frustration spilling over in his eyes and making them almost glow with fury. In his chest he felt his heart breaking at the resignation on his father's face.

"Duty takes precedence over love my son." Splinter said harshly and looked down at Leo sternly. "You will one day rule this planet, and in order to do so you must have an appropriate wife. It does not matter if you love her." He stood once more as his voice rose. "I will hear no more of this nonsense about marrying a peasant when a proper noblewoman is here to marry you. You will marry Karai and THAT IS FINAL!" he roared and brought his walking stick down on the marble like a gavel, the sound reverberating throughout the room. Leo glared up at his father stubbornly and turned to leave.

"I will never marry Karai." he said in a low voice, looking at his father with eyes filled with betrayal and heartbreak. Then he closed the door with a bang and hurried to his rooms.

Splinter sighed and collapsed onto his throne, rubbing his temples as a headache began to surface.

Only moments after his eldest was gone Oroku Saki appeared from the shadows, slinking to his side and pasting a concerned look on his sinister face.

"My King…" he stood by Splinter, both gazing at the spot that Leo had recently occupied.

"What am I going to do Saki?" he groaned and rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand.

"About what sir?" he feigned innocence but inside he was grinning as his plan began to take shape.

"About Leonardo's marriage. He does not want to marry your niece, he wants to marry a servant girl." Splinter growled.

"That is unacceptable! A servant girl as queen? The very thought is ridiculous." he shook his head and placed a hand on Splinter's shoulder. "Perhaps I can help to convince him to marry Karai… for the good of the kingdom." he gave Splinter a smile and the old king sighed.

"I guess it could not do anymore harm that has already been done." he let out a week wheezing cough and waved his hand.

"Prepare my meditation candles and then leave me in peace." he commanded and Saki obeyed, lighting the candles and then coming in front of Splinter. He kissed Splinter's hand.

"I shall fix this mess my king." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you my friend. I know I can trust you." with that he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, descending into his trance. Saki grinned and hurried out of the room he grabbed the nearest servant by the front of his robes and pulled him so that they were face to face. "Find me Lady Karai IMMEDIATELY." he roared and then stormed to his rooms, his dark robes flowing behind him dramatically.

* * *

><p>When Sakura finally made it back to the palace she could practically feel the tension in the air. She snuck quietly through the halls of the palace but as she was passing past her mistress's rooms she was grabbed by the hair and dragged into Karai's personal rooms. She let out a small shreak of pain as she was hauled inside the room and thrown bodily against a wall. She groaned and watched as the dark sihlouette of her mistress walked calmly to the door and slammed it.<p>

"Sakura Sakura, Sakura." she whispered and let out a feminine chuckle that grated on Sakura's eardrums.

She winced and looked up at her mistress. "Where were you today?" Karai demanded and Sakura whispered, "I was in town collecting food for the cook mistress." suddenly she was backhanded so hard that she fell to the side, her cheek crimson and pulsing with heat and pain.

Her pale cheek was now adorned with a red hand print.

"Liar!" Karai shrieked and advanced on her. Sakura didm't flinch away this time, holding her ground in the face of the psychotic rage of Karai. Karai's sharp nails came for Sakura's face but she dodged and they gouged her neck instead. Sakura whimpered in pain and put a hand ove rthe stinging wounds. When she pulled it away, all she could see was blood.

"I know that you were with Leonardo." Karai screamed as she stormed over to her wardrobe. She returned with a robe and successfully bound Sakura's arms behind her back despite her struggling.

Angry tears of pain and humiliation trailed down her cheeks,Karia resumed her position in front of Sakura and cracked her knuckles menacingly. "When I'm done with you Leonardo won't be able to look at you and you won't go near him ever again." she hissed and slapped Sakura again before kicking her stomach, making her double over in pain.

She didn't stop there, but continued to kick her in the ribs. Sakura let out a scream as she felt one of them crack under the torture. She gritted her teeth to fight the pain and glared up at Karai. Karai laughed triumphantly and began pulling on Sakura's arms so that they began to stretch past their limit. Sakura screamed as the tight grip of Karai's dainty little hands left deep bruises and gouges from her nails. Just as her arm was reaching the breaking point and was about to pop out of the socket there was a loud knocking on the door.

Upset that her game had been ruined, Karai released her arm, much to Sakura's relief, and stomped over to the door. She wrenched it open forcefully and gave the servant standing outside a withering glare.

"What?!" she hissed and the servant gulped and barely squeaked out his message.

"Royal Viseur Oroku Saki would like you to go to his chambers, immediately." he looked relieved that he was able to deliver the message.

"I'm busy." she said dismissively and began to close the door. The servant panicked and stopped the door with his foot.

"He was…. most insistent." he muttered and Karai narrowed her eyes.

"I will be there momentarily." she turned to Sakura and drew her knife from her sleeve. She advanced on her and Sakura tried to wriggle away. She was stopped by Karai's heel on her back. Karai held it there for a few moments, the end of her heel digging into Sakura's back painfully. She leaned down finally and cut the binding ropes with her knife.

"Get up." she spat and yanked her up by her forearm. Sakura got up shakily and was dragged out of the room and towards the servants quarters. As they walked, poison spilled from Karai's red lips.

"Did you really think that he could love you? A prince with a servant? It's ridiculous. He was mine the moment I entered this palace and you were just some plaything that he used to amse himself until our wedding. After he marries me he will forget all about you and worship me." she shoved Sakura into her room. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as the words stabbed at her heart, her insecurities allowing her to believe the vicious woman.

"You are nothing. Not worthy." Karai spat on her before turning around and slamming the door closed.

Sakura sat on the cold floor for hours, sobbing and trying not to agitate her wounds. She missed dinner and eventually fell into a fitful sleep in the early hours of the morning. Her heart and her body were broken, and so was her spirit.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I decided to add in a little insight to Karai and Saki in this teaser chapter. I will be doing a christmas special for all of my stories meaning that there will be 2 updates for each story this month. Happy Holidays and I look forward to your reviews!**

Karai burst into the Saki's office furiously, storming over to his desk and slamming her hands on the surface. Saki was facing away from her and gazing out the window at the grounds of the palace and the city.

"What was so important that you had to pull me away from my business." she hissed at him and glared at his back. In a flash of movement he had drawn his blade and was behind Karai, gripping her hair tight and pressing the blade against her neck. Karai gasped and her anger was replaced by fear as Saki pressed the tip of the blade dangerously close to her major artery.

"You will show me respect Karai or I shall do away with you." he growled in her ear and then released her. She fell to the ground and glared at Saki's back from her kneeling position. He just sneered and sheathed his hidden blade in his sleeve and straightened his robes. He glided over to his desk and once again gazed out the window. Karai did not dare move from her position on her knees as she waited for her Master to speak.

"I pulled you off of the streets and raised you as my protégé. I made you someone and I am about to make you princess. But first you must step away from the mirror and entice Leonardo before that stupid servant of yours ruins everything!" he took a deep breath and glared down at the servants as they did their chores on the grounds.

"I will be King. There is no question of that. The stupid old turtle doesn't deserve to rule this planet and neither do his brats. I am the only one." he chuckled and drummed his fingers against the glass before moving to sit at his desk.

"Stand you insolent fool," he growled when he saw that she was still kneeling. "Really." he scoffed and Karai stood, seating herself in the chair.

"Master, I have taken care of that insolent maid. I have broken her spirit. She will no longer be a problem." she smirked with pride and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You idiot!" he yelled and leaned over the desk so that he could slap her. His heavy hand had her slumping in the chair and holding her cheek. Her grey eyes glinted with anger but she stayed in a submissive pose, not wanting to incite the anger of her Master.

"If the Prince finds one scratch on that girl and she tells him who did it we will be ruined and you will be imprisoned!" he roared and paced as he tried to think of a way to recover from this setback.

"You will redouble your efforts to keep them apart physically while I work on the King. He is close to bending to my will, I can sense it." he chuckled darkly at his own cleverness.

"What should I do Master?" she asked quietly, looking down at her feet in respect. She felt her anger receding as it was replaced by complete obedience. Saki had always had that effect on her, despite what she did to resist him.

"You will be with the Prince at all times. I do not care if you have to wait outside of his quarters every morning, you will do it. Meanwhile you will keep your little servant busy until I can decide what to do with her. I do not want her to have a moment of freedom until she collapses in bed at night. Do you understand?" Karai simply nodded and Saki dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"And Karai?" she paused in the doorway and turned to look at Saki. He was sitting calmly at his desk, his papers were in front of him and his attention on seemed to be on them. Somehow, he still made chills run up her spine with his calm, deadly voice, "If you fail me you will not live to see the next sunrise."

Karai gulped and steeled herself to complete her mission for status and her life.

"It shall be done Master."


	10. Chapter 10

In the two days that led up to Leo's birthday gala, the young prince tried everything that he could to find Sakura and speak with her. It wasn't until he had found himself alone in his rooms after the argument with his father in the throne room. He had burst into his rooms, fury filling his body to the brim so that he couldn't focus on anything except his need to banish the anger consuming him. He refused to continue acting like Raphael by allowing his anger to lead him. With a single-minded purpose he made his way to his private Zen garden. Much like his father, Leo settled down in a comfortable seated position and began descending into a meditative trance.

He slowly stripped himself of the layers of emotion suffocating his spirit. The many layers of anger that seemed hot to his spiritual touch as he cast them aside. Immense calm washed over him as he banished his anger and through this he was able to face the deep-seated shame and sadness that were left behind, hidden beneath the mask of anger. He was ashamed of the fact that he had to disobey his father, but he was also ashamed of his reaction to his father's words as well as Raphael's. He had lost his precious control and it had cost him much emotionally. Overall he was plagued with a deep sadness that his father would not recognize Leo's love and that Sakura had been dragged into this bureaucratic mess.

As his thoughts turned to Sakura, Leo melted away the last negative emotion to reveal his pure soul form. But it had changed. It was now blue tinged with a deep green. As Leo reached out and caught a strand of green as it swirled around his blue ethereal form, trying to identify it. As soon as he came in contact with it he was overwhelmed with a feeling of love that struck his core and made him gasp in surprise. Thousands of images and moments rushed before him before he focused on a single one. It was a depiction of him and Sakura, holding each other close, mere inches between their faces as they gazed down at each other. Leo's heart started to beat faster and suddenly he was pulled from his trance and he found himself sitting in his garden panting and his heart pounding.

He took a few moments and then rose carefully, calm once more. He hurried out of his garden and into his rooms. Quickly he changed into his white robes adorned with a black dragon. He hurried out into the halls and made his way towards the servants' quarters. As he was passing a window he caught a glimpse of the sky outside. It was painted with red and oranges as the sun peeked over the horizon and continued to rise up. He hadn't realized that he had meditated for that long. It was yet another day closer to his deadline and he had pushed his love away. He had a lot of recovery work to do.

Leo hurried to the servants' quarters and was mere feet from her door when Karai appeared out of what seemed like thin air.

"Leonardo!" she exclaimed and attached herself to his arm, snuggling up to him. "You really must show me around the castle. We haven't spent any time together since I arrived. It's almost like you're avoiding me." she gave him a pout and gripped his arm harder.

_That's because I am. _Leo thought to himself as he looked down at her and shifted uncomfortably in her hold. "Ah yes… Lady Karai I have been very busy preparing for my birthday gala. I just needed to speak to some servants about the preparations…." he made to walk away to Sakura's door but Karai held him back with a surprisingly strong grip.

"No!" She said, her face hard and her sharp nails digging into his arm. Suddenly it morphed to a pout and she extracted her nails. "What about my tour? I've been waiting for ever such a long time." Leo sighed and looked to Sakura's door.

_She probably isn't even awake yet. I'll come back later._ He pasted on a fake smile and reluctantly led Karai away, trying to maintain a respectable distance from her despite all of her efforts to eliminate the space between them.

As they turned the corner Leo looked back wistfully at Sakura's door, hoping that she would appear, but the door remained shut and the corridor empty except for an insistent and annoying Karai. He sighed and left the corridor, not noticing that as soon as he looked away, a bruised and battered Sakura appeared in her work clothes.

Leo suddenly found his every hour taken up by Karai's silly requests and pleas. It was only Leo's strong sense of honor and propriety that kept him from prying her off of him and going to search for Sakura like he wanted. It was eerie how she appeared in his every moment of free time. Leo's only breaks from her were his classes, and now that Splinter knew of his tendency to skip classes lately, he had posted guards outside of the room. This was meant to prevent Leo from leaving an earlier than when he was supposed to. So Leo was stuck in his lessons, listening to his holographic teacher droned on about things that Leonardo already knew. He wasn't paying attention anyways; his thoughts were centered on Sakura.

He kept seeing her face when he had left her in that club. She looked heartbroken and confused and that expression filled Leo's head with what-ifs. What if she thought he didn't love her? What if she had already left? Why hadn't she come to find him?

These disparaging thoughts and many more bounced around in his head as he contemplated their situation. It all came down to one thing: He needed to find Sakura and talk to her.

With that, he began formulating a plan to corner Sakura and get rid of Karai at the same time.

The next day, the day before his birthday gala, Leonardo sent his messenger, a loyal servant to Karai to ask her to meet him in the far gardens. As soon as his messenger returned Leo followed him to where Sakura was working that day.

The kitchens.

When he entered the large area he was immediately hit with a wall of heat and sound as servants bustled around busily. When Leo cleared his throat they all froze and gaped at him. Whispers echoed through the large space as they all watched Leo move towards the one servant still working diligently.

Sakura was standing at a counter, working a ball of dough roughly, and stubbornly refusing to look up at him as he came to her side.

"Sakura." he said quietly and she froze but still refused to look up at him. "Might we have a moment alone?" he asked and the room cleared out in record time.

The two of them stood in perfect silence for a few moments before Leo finally spoke.

"Sakura I've been trying to find you but it seems as if someone is trying to keep us apart." he trailed off when he saw that she still hadn't looked up from the dough that she had been kneading.

"Please…. look at me." he whispered and when she silently shook her head, he gently took her chin and lifted her head so that he could see her face.

He jerked in surprise when he found her face covered in still healing scratches and a bruised cheekbone. "What. Happened?" he gritted out as he examined her wounds.

"Please." she broke away from his hold and looked down at the bread that she began enthusiastically kneading the dough. "Nothing happened my Prince," she whispered.

"My Prince? My love when did we become so formal?" he put his hands over hers and stopped her. She hunched over as if she was in physical pain and took a deep breath.

"Leonardo. I realized a lot of things that day at the club. You and I can never be together in this world. We are just too different and people like your father would never allow it. Let alone your brothers. Raphael has made that very clear. You are to be King, and you must marry someone worthy of a King. I am not that someone." with that she began kneading the dough roughly.

"Sakura no please don't say these things. You are-" she cut him off when she slammed her hands on the counter.

"Don't lie to me!" she said in a voice that shook with emotion. Leo was taken aback and tried to pull her into his arms but she dodged him and wrapped her arms around her chest as if trying to keep her emotions in or hold herself back.

"Sakura please…" he pleaded as he felt his heart breaking in his chest as her words cut into him.

"Please just go. Go." she whispered and turned her back on Leo as he slowly backed out of the kitchen. "Just go." she whimpered one last time and Leo turned and burst through the crowd of servants waiting outside. He ran through the halls to his room and locked himself in his gardens, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Back in the kitchens Sakura slumped in exhaustion and extreme sadness, crumpling to the floor and sobbing heartbrokenly. She let out a loud sob and bent over on her knees, her hands holding her chest as if to keep her broken heart from falling apart.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo sat in his room in the same position that he had been in for hours. His legs were folded and his fists rested on his knees, still clenched in anger and pain. He took a deep shuddering breath and opened his eyes. The cloth of his mask around his eyes was darkened with fresh tears. He was trying desperately to calm his mind and ascend into the realm of meditation but every time he felt his spirit begin to detach from his body a paralyzing sadness would wash through his soul. He would wake up breathless as sobs wracked his form and his stomach did somersaults. After a few failed tries he rose shakily and stumbled away from his meditation mats. He went to the bathroom and splashed his face a few times with cold water to clear his head.

He panted and looked at himself in the mirror. The gold of his armband had faded drastically and looked almost dead, as if it was holding onto life just barely. He shuddered and pushed off of the sink, walking towards his closet and slipping on a black and white robe. He tied it as he walked through the halls, his robe flowing majestically behind him with every step.

When he arrived at the throne room, he took a deep breath to compose himself and then knocked on the great doors. They immediately opened for him, the doors programmed to admit anyone of royal blood into the room without question. He walked in to what was obviously a meeting between his father and his advisor Oroku Saki.

"Father." he said calmly and Splinter looked up from the documents that he had poring over.

"My son." he replied, curiosity coloring his voice.

"I must speak with you." he remained almost deathly calm, not a single emotion showing on his gaunt face. Splinter removed his glasses and looked his son over as Leonardo advanced towards him.

"Perhaps another time my son. We are just discussing the final details of your gala this evening and you look most unwell. Perhaps some rest is in order." he put his glasses back on and looked down at the documents once more.

"Father." Leo persisted, ignoring the look of interest that Saki threw in his direction. "I must speak to you about this gala."

Splinter looked up once again with interest. "Yes my son?"

"I shall not be attending." he stated matter-of-factly.

It was as if time froze in the throne room. The room itself was silent and its occupants were either frozen in disbelief or solid in their decision, in Leonardo's case.

"My son. You must go to this gala. Here you shall choose a wife and I shall name you as my successor." Splinter looked more shocked than angry.

"I will not go to pick a wife father. I cannot- " his voice broke and he looked down for a second. He took a deep breath through his nose and raised his head, his face still stony as ever but now his mask was displaying the cracks that revealed his true state to his father. "I cannot give my heart to any other woman for I no longer have it myself. Sakura had it the moment I saw her father, and I can never get it back." a small tear rolled down his cheek as he stood there waiting for his father's protests.

In that moment, however, Splinter saw the devastation in his son's eyes. He saw the great pain hidden behind his cool gaze and he was reminded of himself when he had lost his beloved wife. Leonardo had been but a mere child when she had passed away but in that moment he seemed to harden and dive into his princely duties. Splinter now realized that his son had just been following his father's example. After the death of his Tang Shen he had put his everything into sealing himself and his family away from the pain of the world behind their walls just as he had sealed himself away emotionally. As he looked up at his son he saw that they shared the same devastation. That of a lost loved one.

"I understand my son." he said quietly and stood slowly and carefully, his old bones protesting the movement. He rested a hand on Leo's shoulder comfortingly and looked into his eyes. "I understand your devastation and your loss, but I implore you to come down to be named my heir to the throne. You must be there for your people in all times of hardship. Please think about it."

Leo looked up into Splinter's eyes, a son looking for guidance from his father. His duty weighed heavily upon him, so heavily that it had crushed the love that he had found. How could he continue to live under that pressure, knowing what it had been like to have it relieved? Even if it was only for a moment, the embrace of his love had given him that freedom. But as he looked up at Splinter he also saw his father's age. Splinter was not a young king and his time was approaching. Leo was the only one who was trained to take over in his father's place and without him the royal line would be throne into chaos and the nobles who had been waiting on the side to take advantage of his father's death would descend upon his brothers. None of them were equipped to handle that situation. Only Leonardo was ready mentally for the responsibility. He had been preparing himself since his mother had died.

Leo glanced over at Oroku Saki and was taken aback when he saw the hidden glee on his face. Leo had always been good at reading people, and he had had a bad feeling about Oroku Saki from the first day that he had met him. He seemed to have too much influence on Splinter, and not in a good way. He had been his father's biggest supporter concerning the wall and the separation of royalty and subjects. Leo narrowed his eyes as his head was bombarded with decisions, suspicions and sadness.

"I shall consider it father." he finally choked out before turning and making his way out of the room, the door closing behind him with a resounding boom.

He found the nearest window and climbed out through it and up the walls of the castle. He expertly scaled the walls and found himself on the roof moments later. He turned around and looked out. He could see the grounds, the wall and the city. Deciding this was a good a place as anywhere he sat down and tried to meditate on his decision.

Below him in the gardens Mikey was walking around his mother's garden, trying to absorb the peaceful nature of the place and wishing that he could pass it on to his brothers. Mikey had always been the comic relief in the family, the happy innocent one. But he was neither as innocent nor as happy as his brother's assumed. Inside the walls of the castle his free spirit felt trapped and like his eldest brother he constantly yearned to leave his gilded cage and venture out into the world. But if Leo couldn't do it then there was no way that Mikey could get away with it. Thinking of his big brother he sighed and his spirits fell even lower.

Leonardo was his idol, the perfect big brother and a literal hero to him. When he read the comic books that the servants gave him, he could picture Leo as the super hero flying across the pages to save the people below. And when Leo was with Sakura he was braver, freer, and even though Mikey was afraid to lose Leo to her, he saw what she did for him. She was good for him, more than good. She was perfect. But recently Leo had become a shell of himself, sad and quiet, hiding in his room. Today was his birthday for turtle's sake and Mikey hadn't even seen him to wish him Happy Birthday.

He sighed once again and looked down sadly. Suddenly as strong, warm breeze brushed across his face and whirled around his head until he looked up and around. He felt a warm rush of love and whisper in his ear

'_Michelangelo.'_

"Mom?" he whispered in awe and then felt the breeze brush his cheek and disappear toward the roof of the castle. He watched desperately, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mother he never really knew when he saw a lone figure sitting on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling of over the edge. As he looked closer he saw the breeze hit the person and tails of a blue mask fluttered in the breeze.

Filled with panic, he immediately began running towards the castle, "Donny! Raph!"

Splinter collapsed onto his throne as soon as Leo left, his chest heaving from the effort and the emotional turmoil that had been awakened within him. After he caught his breath he leaned forward and let out a few wheezing coughs into his handkerchief. He glanced at the red spots staining the white cloth and quickly put it away.

Saki chose that moment to rise and walk over to stand next to Splinter.

"Do you think he shall appear tonight Saki?" Splinter rasped as he stared at the doors that his son had disappeared through a moment before.

"I think you shall require a back up plan of sorts your majesty." he said slowly, a small smirk on his face as he withdrew a parchment from his robes. "As you know, you are quite sick and have very little time left. If Prince Leonardo were to not appear at the ball, none of your remaining sons would know how to handle being King. They have not been properly prepared. The kingdom would fall into disorder."

"True." Splinter looked at him, "What do you suggest?" he asked tiredly.

"I have been doing some research your majesty and it seems that if the King and the Princes are unable to perform their duties then the next most qualified member of the court…is the Court Advisor." he looked surprised at the news and he and Splinter locked eyes. "I would just need your seal of approval my King."

He held the paper in front of Splinter who sighed as he read over the document. He once again looked at the doors and then at Saki. He could sympathize with his son and he knew how love could destroy the strongest of people. And while Splinter considered his son one of the strongest people to walk this planet, he was unsure that even the strongest could face this pain and come out of it the same as before.

The document in front of him seemed to glare up at him as he slowly signed his signature on the line and stamped the wax seal on it.

Before the wax had even dried, Saki whipped it away and rolled it up.

"You have made a wise choice my lord." Saki smiled but there was an odd look in his eye.

And for once in his life, Splinter began to doubt his trust in the man called Oroku Saki.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to**** theblutxrtle**** because reviews like yours warm my heart and keep me writing. I'm glad that this story has made you feel something. It is the ultimate goal!**

**Anyway….On with the chapter!**

Raph had been sneaking through the secret passage behind the throne room when he heard the doors of the room slam open. Interested, Raph had stayed put, listening to the entire conversation between his eldest brother and their father. He felt a twinge in his chest when he heard how sad and beaten down Leo sounded. Guilt rushed through him so strongly that he was almost physically sick right there in the passage itself. He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat with a shudder as the sound of the main doors closing signaled Leo's exit.

He was about to leave the tunnel to find Leo when he heard his father's advisor, Oroku Saki speak up. Raph pressed himself against the vent, trying to hear the quiet words exchanged between the slimy man and his father.

"... The next most qualified member of the court... is the Royal Advisor." Raph stiffened when he heard the words fall from Saki's mouth. They landed in his gut like an anvil and he gasped angrily. The bastard was after his father's crown!

"Oh Fuck no ya slimy git." he muttered and hurried out of the secret passage to find his brothers, his heart pounding in anticipation and fear. Oroku Saki wasn't gonna get away with this if Raph had anything to say about it.

He ran through the halls towards the back courtyard where Donnie was sitting in his favorite chair, reading a book intently. Raph ran up to him and Donnie gave him an odd look as he set down his book and stood up.

"Raph? What's wrong? Why were you running?" Raph grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Yer never gonna believe this shit Donnie." he panted slightly from adrenaline and his run through the palace. Donnie raised his eye ridge in confusion and disbelief but this only made Raph shake him more.

"I was sneakin around in that secret passage behind the throne room when Leo came in ta talk ta Father."

"Raph this doesn't really sound like-"

"Shaddup genius I ain't done yet!" He glared at Donnie who rolled his eyes but motioned for him to continue.

"So Leo comes in an says that he ain't gonna pick a girl at the ball tonight and he might not even come down from his room to accept the crown from Dad!"

Donnie looked shocked then intrigued as Raph continued.

"And as I'm about to leave the bastard Saki comes up ta dad and is spoutin' some shit about how he should be in line afta Leo and other nonsense!" Raph growled angrily and kicked a chair angrily, sending it skidding across the marble.

"That can't be right. You'd be next in line Raph." Donnie frowned and began pacing slightly, "I've read the law books and the only way that Saki could trump our blood ties to the crown is if Father signed a document stating that Saki had his blessing."

"And how much do ya wanna bet that he used that slick tongue of his ta get Dad to sign somethin'?" Raph growled and clenched his fists.

"It's highly probable." Donnie growled a little in uncommon anger. "I can't believe that he thinks he can just mess with our family like this! I need to get to the library to figure out a way to end that contract father signed. And you need to find Leo. God knows where he's hiding, but we need him for this to work."

"I better start lookin' then. People are gonna start showin' up for dis shindig pretty soon." They were about to separate when Mikey's voice yelled for them.

He was running full speed towards them, his face marred by extreme panic. When he reached them he yanked their arms and pulled them out to the yard where they had a clear view of the roof of the palace.

"Guys... guys..." he panted, trying to catch his breath as his brothers watched him in exasperated confusion.

"Mikey we ain't got time fer yer games! Leo and dad are in danger!" Raph growled and Mikey looked up at him with is wide baby blue eyes

"I dunno bout Dad dude but Leo is definitely in danger." Mikey panted and Raph shook him slightly, staring at him intently.

"Whaddaya mean bonehead?" he gritted his teeth. Every precious second counted and here Mikey was foolin' around, as usual.

"He's sitting on the roof." Mikey pointed up to the figure precariously balanced on the edge of the roof.

"Holy shit!" he yelled and took off running towards the tower closest to Leo. It would take some maneuvering, but he was gonna get to Leo if it was the last thing he did.

"Take Mike to the library wit ya Don. I'll meet ya in the ballroom as soon as I can!" With that he disappeared up the stairs to the tower.

Mikey gave Donnie a confused look as he was dragged along to the library but Donnie just shook his head and they kept running.

* * *

><p>On the roof, Leo was looking out at the city, his bandanna tails flapping in the wind and stinging his skin where they snapped against him. He felt none of the pain on his arms. He was in an almost comatose state as he sat, his mind wandering hopelessly, trying to avoid thoughts of his love and his responsibility and yet that was all that he could think of.<p>

Every time he would work up to the decision that he would take the crown, marry some faceless noble lady and forget about the woman that had his heart in her grasp, all for the good of the kingdom, some memory of Sakura would break through. Something as small as the scent of cherry blossoms and his convictions would dissolve.

How could he possibly forget Sakura?

How could he forget the way her smile would warm up his insides, the way she felt pressed up against him, the things she had shown him... The way she had looked so beautiful even when tears streamed down her face, the way she had broken his heart?

It was impossible. She was simply unforgettable.

He let out a sigh and looked out at the city. With the memories of his loss of his Sakura arose his fears about becoming King. He had been prepared for this role since he was a young boy, and technically he was ready. But he didn't feel ready.

How was he supposed to rule a whole planet that he knew nothing about besides what he had learned from books? He had only seen the city for a few hours, not even a full day. His own people didn't even know what he looked like anymore. A King was supposed to rule with the needs of his people in mind, but how could he possibly do so when he didn't even know what those needs were?

Leo bit the inside of his cheek, as he often did when he was stressed, and stood. His legs protested slightly after being bent for so long, but Leo stood anyways and began pacing along the edge of the roof. He looked down at his feet and savored how alive he felt, this close to death. As a ninja he had the skill to prevent him from falling, but that didn't mean that there wasn't any danger. The wind began to blow harder as buffeted him as if trying to push him back while simultaneously scolding him. Leo let a small smile loose and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace of the moment.

That peace was shattered by footsteps behind him.

Surprised, Leo turned around, curious as to who else was on the roof. When he saw the red color of his younger brother's mask, anger welled up inside of him and he immediately turned away. He simply couldn't stand the sight of Raphael at this moment. Raphael had been the reason that the rift between him and Sakura had been formed.

"What are you doing here?" he said with quiet anger, but the wind carried his words to Raphael.

"Leo we need yer help! Saki is tryin' ta-" Raph said hurriedly, walking towards his brother's tense form but Leo cut him off.

"I do not want to be disturbed Raphael. Least of all by you." he said sharply, the bite of the words flaring Raph's temper.

"I ain't here ta fuck wit ya Leo! Pull yerself out of dis funk already and get yer shit together!" It was silent for a moment after Raphael's outburst, even the wind had stopped.

Then Leo turned around, his face as dark as a thundercloud.

"Get my shit together? Get my shit together?! This mess is your fault Raphael! I had love, I had the woman of my dreams and all you could think of was your petty prejudices! That is why I will be King and you will NEVER be!" he roared and advanced on Raph, his fists clenched. Raph's face heated up and he opened his mouth to return the scalding insults being thrown at him, but Leo wasn't done.

"I can't just forget about heartbreak Raphael! It's not that easy! You have no idea what I am going through. No FUCKING idea! But why would you? All you are concerned with is yourself. Why should my happiness matter to you?" Leo stared at Raph for a few moments but neither brother said anything. Suddenly, Leo's anger disappeared. It was replaced by a deep sadness that made his eyes lose any light that they had gained from anger.

He turned away from Raph once more and sat on the edge, staring off into the blooming sunset as guests arrived for the gala below them. "It looks like you might be king after all." he said quietly and Raph just stood there, stunned. He and Leo had had their fair share of fights about who should be king and other petty subjects, but never had Raph seen such fury and sadness in his brother's expressive golden eyes.

"Now go away Raph." he said and Raph remembered his mission.

"But Leo it's-" He was once more cut off.

"I said go away. You are the last person I want to talk to right now." Leo growled and Raph sighed as he accepted the futility of talking to his brother. He didn't have time to get Mikey and Donnie, besides they were busy in the library.

Raph looked at his eldest brother, really looked at him, for the first time since he had lost Sakura. His usually proud stature was slumped and weak, his skin paler than usual, and his golden armband was dull and dead looking.

That was when it hit him. There was one way to get through to Leo.

"You may not wanna talk to me bro, but I know just who you need to talk to." he whispered as he climbed back into the palace and took off toward the kitchen.

Leo remained frozen on the edge of the roof, watching as the sun disappeared and the faceless nobles poured into the palace.


	13. Chapter 13

Raphael had been standing outside the door leading into the vast kitchens for what seemed like hours. His muscles were tensed up and his heart was trying to pound out of his chest. Knowing that the kitchens were most likely at mad-house as the ball approached, he had sent in a nervous looking young man in to find Sakura.

Over the cacophony coming from inside he heard raised voices, but the words were too garbled for him to make it out. He huffed in annoyance and crossed his muscled arms over his chest, pacing angrily.

Finally the doors burst open and a red-faced Sakura was marched out by the furious head cook.

"Enough of this nonsense girl! If his Highness wishes to speak with you, you shall obey!" The tubby woman shook her slightly but Sakura's face remained stubborn and angry.

"And what if I do not wish to speak to his Highness?" She spat out, giving Raphael a heated glare. If it was possible, the cook's face turned a deeper shade of red and she raised her hand to slap Sakura. Sakura held her ground, but her body was taught as she braced herself for the slap.

In a move that surprised not only the cook and Sakura, but also Raphael himself, Raph stepped in and caught the cook's arm.

"That is...unnecessary." He said simply and released her arm. It flopped to her side as she gaped at Raphael. She recovered quickly from her shock and immediately began protesting.

"But sire! Her insolence is inexcusable! Especially in your presence..." She trailed off as Raphael glared at her, his patience already thin. Obviously the cook was looking for a reason to punish Sakura publicly for something that had occurred in the kitchens. But Raph did not have time for petty disputes, he was wasting valuable time arguing with this infuriating woman.

"Leave us." He said and when the stubborn woman didn't move, his eyes blazed with anger and he looked over her. "I said, leave us. What part of that don't you understand?" He growled dangerously.

Reluctantly the cook released Sakura's arm from her death grip and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Raphael and Sakura in a tense silence.

Sakura rubbed her arm and glared at the floor, waiting for the Prince to speak.

"Sakura...I need you to talk some sense into Leo-" he said quickly, but before he could go on and explain the situation to her she cut him off.

"YOU want ME to talk some sense into him?! ME, the lowly servant girl?" She hissed furiously and advanced on him.

"I don't care if you're the prince or the fucking king! You have ruined EVERYTHING!" She screamed, tears building in her eyes and spilling over her rosy cheeks.

Raph winced and opened his mouth to say something, but in a flash Sakura's hand slapped his cheek, leaving his face burning and stinging. The hall echoed with silence as Raph cupped his cheek in shock and Sakura glared. As Raph looked closely at her, he saw that while she was still angry and confident in her anger, her eyes were filled with sadness and fear.

He sighed and when he saw her eyes flashing and she opened her mouth to once more chew him out.

"Wait." He interrupted her and held out his hands in surrender. "I deserved that..."

Sakura froze and watched him warily, waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't understand. I've been raised in this class system and I...I was jealous of Leo...and you." He crossed his arms over his chest protectively and shifted slightly.

"Jealous?" She whispered and Raph's cheeks took on a red tinge.

"I was jealous o' Leo cause he finds love and he gets to be king? It's not fair. We all got arranged marriages in da works and...and he suddenly gets ta buck the system?" Raph sighed and looked over at Sakura.

"And I was jealous of ya...because Leo was payin ya so much attention when he's only ever had us. I felt like ya were takin him away..." He sighed.

"But now I know that ya weren't. Ya were good for him, fer all of us! And now he ain't talkin to me and if we can't get 'im down from that fuckin roof Saki is gonna be king!" His voice rose steadily as the panic in his eyes became more prevalent.

"Woah woah what?" Sakura hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder and Raph grabbed her arm.

"Ill explain on da way! Let's go!" And with that they took off running down the hall.


End file.
